


Kill It Geralt!

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, M/M, No Spiders were harmed in the making of this story, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Romance, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Geralt is brooding over his feelings for Jaskier and the fact that he has feelings for Jaskier, when the Bard's life is threatened by a dangerous creature while he is in the bath. When he has a wet, naked Bard pressed up against him, how can he possibly resist? And how can Jaskier resist his night in shining armour who rescues him from his...deadly foe? SLASH
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 489





	Kill It Geralt!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlashAddict4Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/gifts).



Geralt frowned to himself as he sharpened his sword, the action rhythmic and automatic, something he had done a million times and didn't need to concentrate on to do. Which was good because his thoughts were a million miles away.

People constantly said that Witchers had no emotions, that they didn't feel things, that they were cold and empty, broken. Vesemir had always told them that it wasn't true, that in a lot of cases they felt things deeper than most, but Geralt had started to doubt it, he had really started to think that it was something that Vesemir said to make them and him feel better.

And then he had come into his life.

"A storm breaking on the horizon

Of longing and heartache and lust

She's always bad news

It's always lose, lose,"

He hadn't realised it at first, he had just carried on as he ever had, wandering and finding contracts, except he had had the Bard trailing around after him, singing and full of energy and life, bright and happy.

And to Geralt's complete confusion the Bard had carried on following him, no matter what happened, including them being kidnapped by Elves on their first day together, seeing any number of monsters, seeing Geralt in all sorts of states, even facing the hatred and mistrust that Geralt lived with every day until he decided that he was going to fix that.

Geralt had thought that it was impossible, to fix the name of a Witcher, to make him someone popular and likeable, especially not after Blaviken, he had been sure that his name would forever be tied to being The Butcher.

When Jaskier had said that he was going to change how people saw Geralt, he had wanted to laugh, something that he had not wanted to do for a long time. But he had not thought that it was possible.

He had been wrong. He had been wrong a lot when it came to Jaskier.

"But the story is this

She'll destroy with her sweet kiss

Her sweet kiss

But the story is this

She'll destroy with her sweet kiss,"

He had thought the Bard's task was impossible, now his song was sung all across the country, and whenever Geralt entered a tavern instead of people flinching back from him he was welcomed in with an actual warmth, he was paid fairly and people stopped trying to dodge paying him when he completed the contracts, and even when they faltered or looked to be baulking at the violence that was needed to be a Witcher one quick verse of 'Toss a coin to your Witcher' and people were laughing, handing over the coin and buying them a drink.

He had also not left Geralt. That first winter when they had parted and gone their separate ways Geralt had been sure that that was it. Jaskier had got his inspiration that he had wanted, enough for years by the time they had spent half the year together, he had completed his strange mission to clean up Geralt's name, that was that. Geralt had felt a strange ache in his chest at the thought that that was it, but he had shoved it away and made his way to Kaer Morhen.

When the brightly coloured Bard had bounced into the tavern shouting his name in the first month of spring in the Town that they had agreed to meet up in, but Geralt had been sure that the Bard wouldn't show up in, he had been stunned.

It had been four years that they had been travelling together now, and they were heading back towards another winter. And Geralt was having the feelings that he had been sure that he didn't have, that were impossible for him to have. But there they were.

He didn't want to have to leave Jaskier for another winter, he didn't like the pressure in his chest that got worse every year at the thought of having to separate from the Bard, and got even worse when the thought went through his head about not seeing Jaskier in the spring.

These feelings were foreign and alien in his chest and he didn't really know what to do with them. He know what he wanted from the Bard after years of being baffled by trying to figure out what was going on with him when the other was around, he had thought that he had picked a bad batch of herbs for his potions at one point and thrown away all his potions, but he had finally caught on last Winter. And had then spent the whole winter being teased by his brothers and Vesemir about what an oblivious idiot he was.

He had spent this spring and summer watching Jaskier, running through his head his feelings for the younger man and realising that not only could he have emotions, but he could apparently fall in love.

"Her current is pulling you closer

And charging the hot, humid night

The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool

Better stay out of sight

I'm weak my love, and I am wanting

If this is the path I must trudge

I welcome my sentence

Give to you my penance

Garroter, jury and judge,"

Geralt shook his head as he listened to his little lark singing to himself in the bath, the sound of splashing coming from behind the screen as he mucked around washing himself with all of his fancy oils that made his skin soft like silk and made Geralt want to run his fingers all over him, stroking and caressing but scared to touch and damage such a fine thing.

They had been able to afford a slightly fancier place this time having come from the town over where a baby Kracken had been causing hell in the fishing town, between the money that they had made from the townspeople for the contract, and the money that Jaskier had raked in singing in the tavern, they were going to be comfortable until winter, and they had decided to splash out.

Geralt had to admit that the nice hot bath had been more than welcome, and Jaskier seemed to be enjoying it as well. At least he had, just as Geralt was laying aside his sword there was an almighty scream from behind the screen, and panicked splashing.

He was on his feet in a second, stepping towards the screen with his sword held upright, just as Jaskier came flying around the screen, racing towards Geralt. Before the Witcher could do anything else, his brain screaming at him that the Bard was wet and naked, said wet and naked Bard threw himself at Geralt.

He wrapped himself around the Witcher's strong back, throwing his legs around Geralt's waist and throwing his arms around his strong shoulders, clinging tightly onto him as the Witcher tried to focus on whatever was attacking them and not the wet, naked body of his Barker clinging tightly onto him.

"Kill it Geralt! Kill it!" Jaskier shrieked into his ear.

"Kill what?!" Geralt asked holding his sword upright baffled by the fact that nothing had chased after Jaskier.

"The Spider Geralt! The Spider!" Jaskier shouted clinging even tighter onto him.

"The…" Geralt lowered his sword and turned incredulous amber eyes onto Jaskier.

"The spider!" Jaskier waved at the bathing area.

"Seriously Jaskier? You threw rocks at a Yeti last month to distract it without even screaming once," Geralt snorted.

"Geralt!" Jaskier whined bouncing a little in place in his panic and yes...Geralt needed to nip that in the bud before he was wielding another sword for Jaskier's attention.

With a grunt he dropped Jaskier onto the bed...and that would be fuelling his dreams over the winter...before stomping around the corner to the bathing area.

"Have you found it?" Jaskier whined.

"Give me time I have literally just got around here!" Geralt snapped.

"Have you found it?" Jaskier asked a second later.

"Jaskier!" Geralt snapped again before making a noise of success. "Seriously, it is tiny!"

"It is big!" Jaskier hissed and then scrambled further up the bed when the Witcher stepped around the screen with his hands cupped together. "Don't bring it over here!"

"The window is over here Jaskier, what else am I meant to do with it?"

"You're a Witcher, kill it!" Jaskier demanded, clutching the sheets tightly to himself in a way that literally only covered his intimate areas from sight.

"I am not going to kill it, it hasn't done anything wrong," Geralt snorted.

"It perved on me while I was taking a bath, waiting till I was completely vulnerable to strike and attack!" Jaskier said dramatically.

"It is a Spider," Geralt sighed.

"I will pay you to kill it!" Jaskier tried, squirming further back when Geralt got even closer.

"We share a coin purse Jaskier, what exactly are you going to pay me with?" Geralt snorted elbowing the window open.

"I don't know, in blow jobs!" Jaskier said, and Geralt slipped slightly, his hands coming together and crushing the spider in it. Grimacing he swiped the body out the window and closed it again, before slowing turning to see Jaskier sitting on the bed, cornflower blue eyes wide and blinking at him, his brown hair fluffy and sticking to his face slightly from the heat of the bath, his pale, smooth naked skin glowing in the light of the candles in their room.

Geralt licked his lips as he stared down at the Bard and was suddenly aware of the silence in the room as they stared at each other. He could turn around and go downstairs to get their supper and some ale, bring it up and pretend that this had never happened.

Or he could take a chance.

"I killed it," He said taking a stop towards the bed.

"So you did," Jaskier licked his lips. "Far be it from be to back out of a payment,"

"I could kill lots of spiders for you," Geralt offered awkwardly.

"I could give you lots of rewards," Jaskier nodded reaching out when Geralt was close enough and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his leather pants and used them to tug him closer and pull himself to his knees on the edge of the bed.

"I would expect you not to reward anyone else while you're rewarding me," Geralt felt open and vulnerable as he stared down into Jaskier's handsome face even though he was the one standing over the naked Bard.

"I would expect you not to take rewards from anyone else, except for you know proper rewards because we kind of rely on them to be able to survive and eat and...ok we're going to be fucking but it will be exclusive, neither of us will sleep with anyone else at all," Jaskier said nervously looking up at Geralt as though expecting him to back away.

"Agreed, and you Little Lark cut down on the flirting in front of me," Geralt growled combing his fingers through Jaskier's soft brown hair.

"Does it make you jealous?" Jaskier smirked mischievously as his nimble fingers started undoing the ties of Geralt's trousers.

"It makes me want to kill everyone in every tavern when you start touching and flirting with them," Geralt growled.

"That probably shouldn't be as hot as it is," Jaskier licked his lips, "I just want to make you jealous,, I wanted to see if I could get a reaction out of you, I have seen you looking but I didn't know if you wanted me,"

"I want you, so much, more than I knew I could," Geralt reached forward and tugged Jaskier's lip from his teeth with the pad of his thumb, rubbing the slightly abused flesh as his intent amber eyes looked down at the beautiful man and drank in the sight of him on his knees for him.

"Geralt," Jaskier whined and yanked at the ties of his trousers, finally getting them undone. The Witcher watched smugly as Jaskier parted his trousers and pulled his erection out, his eyes going wide and stunned at his first sight of Geralt's erection.

Whatever insecurities that Geralt might have had, his size was not something that was insecure about at all, and the expression on Jaskier's face as he stared a little open mouthed at the erection in front of his face, his eyes wide as he took it in.

"Fuck, Geralt, how do you fit that in your trousers?!" Jaskier managed to choke out.

"With difficulty," Geralt smirked when Jaskier looked up at him.

"I knew you were big but...I can't wait to have that inside of me!" Jaskier groaned low in his throat, making Geralt growl loudly into the silence of the room as he could see, and smell, how much that his little Lark wanted him.

He thrust his hips forward in want, longing to feel the tight heat of the other around him, and Jaskier seemed to get the hint. Leaning forward he gripped Geralt's leather clad hip in one hand, and the heavy erection of his soon to be lover in the other. Kitten licking the head to taste the pre-cum that was already heavily beading the flushed head of his erection.

"You're so hard for me already," Jaskier sighed happily, pumping Geralt twice before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and started bobbing his head.

"You ran at me naked, wet and threw yourself at me. I get...fuck Jaskier...so turned on when you need me and...and...I get to look after you. Never had anyone to look after before. Protecting you...you needing me...makes me…" Geralt buried his fingers into brown hair and thrusting a little into the amazing, wet heat of Jaskier's mouth.

The Bard bobbed happily on the erection, his mouth and tongue skilled, making the Witcher groan in delight when he did something with his tongue that made his hips thrust forward again.

"You like looking after me Geralt? You like knowing that I am vulnerable and need you to watch out for me, look after me?" Geralt growled at Jaskier's words, he should have known that the other would be skilled with his mouth. "Like knowing that I feel so safe and looked after in a way I have never felt before when I am performing and can feel your eyes on me, knowing that I am safe because no one would dare touch me,"

"Jaskier!" Geralt pressed himself back into Jaskier's mouth, his words doing things to him that he hadn't realised was a thing for him. The image of keeping Jaskier protected and safe, of Jaskier trusting him so implicitly, of trusting the Butcher of Blaviken to keep him safe.

Jaskier yelped in shock when Geralt pulled himself out of his mouth and pressed him back onto the bed, hovering over him in the blink of an eye, their lips meeting in a desperate, hungry, dirty kiss. Jaskier was delighted to find out that even though his Witcher was not verbose, he was incredibly talented with his mouth in other ways. He clung onto the firmly muscled shoulders of his lover and lost himself into the kiss, the rest of the world just disappearing around them until it was just the two of them.

Jaskier tugged Geralt's hair loose of its ties, the once coarse hair now softened with all the oils that Jaskier made him wash his hair with, claiming that appearance was part of cleaning up his image. He was glad of it now as the Bard's clever fingers combed through his hair gently as their tongues danced together in a hot and dirty way.

While Jaskier was distracted kissing over his neck, and trying to suck marks onto his skin that he knew would heal in minutes, Geralt used one of the Bard's oils to slick up his fingers, reaching down to press a finger to the Bard's entrance. The sound that Jaskier made was heavenly, though it should not be surprising that he was musical during sex.

"Fucking hell Geralt! I have had men with smaller cocks than your fingers!" Jaskier groaned throwing his head back as the Witcher thrust two fingers into him with the single minded focus that only Geralt was capable of, well until he took in Jaskier words.

The Bard yelped and scrambled for the sheets, clinging tightly onto them as his legs automatically parted trying to get more as the large fingers inside of him pressed firmly against his prostate, thrusting and rubbing against it in a way that made him feel as though he was moving his mind.

"Geralt, Geralt! Geralt!" Jaskier cried gripping hold of Geralt's thick wrist, not sure whether he wanted him to stop or get him deeper.

"You will think of no one but me when we're in bed! I will make sure of that!" Geralt growled, drawing a whine from the man underneath him.

"Please, please please!" Jaskier writhed under Geralt as a third finger slid home inside of him and Geralt picked up a harder rhythm. The sound that he made when Geralt bit down on his inner thigh, his legs wrapping around the Witcher's white head accidentally making the man bite deeper into the flesh than he had intended drove the Witcher mad.

He withdrew his fingers and poured more oil onto his hand, slicking himself up generously, "ready?" He asked Jaskier, looking down at the beautiful Bard spread out underneath him, his thought that he would never get this image out of his head.

"Get inside of me, now!" Jaskier part pleaded, part demanded. Not needing anymore encouragement than that, Geralt pressed himself into the warm, welcoming heat of his Bard, the body underneath his opening up perfectly so it felt as though he were made to take him.

"Yes," Jaskier hissed into his ear as his legs and arms wound around Geralt's body, clinging tightly onto him even as he started rocking his own hips against Geralt's, fucking himself onto the heavy flesh inside of him.

"You're so desperate for me," Geralt hissed, drawing himself back and thrusting back into Jaskier's body so hard the Bard was pushed up the bed. Gripping onto the headboard to stop himself from hitting it, he arched up into the pleasure that the Witcher was giving him as he started thrusting into him in earnest, both of them realising that they wouldn't last very long at all.

Geralt had half a mind to feel sorry for their neighbours as Jaskier wailed and whined under him, making the most amazing noises that he knew he was going to be addicted to for the rest of his life, the headboard banging off of the wall hard enough that he was vaguely worried they were going to break it, and his own growls and snarls filling the space, the smack of flesh against flesh left no doubt as to what it was that they were doing.

Crying out Jaskier's legs tightened around his waist as he arched his back and spilled himself over their chests, his body tightening and fluttering around Geralt's pulsing erection. Gripping those pale hips in a way that he knew was going to leave bruises the Witcher thrust into the Bard's hot body a few more times and spilled into him, stabbing his hips to get himself as deep as possible into the Bard's beautiful body.

* * *

"This is kidnap you know," Jaskier said pleasantly from in front of Geralt as Roach trotted happily along the familiar path, realising that both her charges were going to be with her this winter, the vulnerable human foal would not be wandering around by himself for months out of her eyesight.

"I know," Geralt grunted.

"I might have had plans," Jaskier groused.

"You do now," Geralt nodded.

"Just because we're fucking now doesn't mean that you can just kidnap me," Jaskier grumbled.

"I will make it worth your while," Geralt kissed his neck, before nipping just enough for his Lark to gasp in pleasure.

"Will you now?" Jaskier licked his lips.

"Stuck in the fortress for a whole winter together with little to do? You don't want to come?" Geralt met Jaskier's blue eyes, the question a real one.

"If you think that I have not been desperate to spend the winter with you, seeing where you come from and meeting your brothers then you are nuts," Jaskier snorted. "Just think of the songs that I will be able to write!"

"I thought you meant to spend time with me for a minute there," Geralt snorted amused.

"That as well dear," Jaskier laughed patting his thigh.

"You're lucky that I want to fuck you so bad," Geralt huffed.

"You're lucky I want you too," Jaskier's eyes were sparkling with the mischief that Geralt loved. "Are you sure that your brothers and Vesemir will be ok with me coming to stay though?" he added more seriously.

"They have been desperate to meet you, my Little Lark, the clever man that managed to clean up a Witcher's image," Geralt smiled pressing his lips tenderly to his cheek this time.

"Maybe I could spend some of the time writing them some songs? We could spread them when we start travelling again in the spring," Jaskier hummed thoughtfully.

"I love that you want to help my Brothers, and that would be wonderful, but remember whose Barker you are," Geralt growled.

"Oh, I remember," Jaskier linked their fingers together and slipped Geralt's hand down so he could feel how hard his Barker was for him.

"Hmm," Geralt rumbled deeply in his chest.

"Geralt! We're on the road in daylight!" Jaskier squeaked when Geralt slipped his hand inside of Jaskier's breeches.

"You started it," Geralt said uncaring as Jaskier whined when his calloused fingers started stroking his erection.

"Geralt, I am fairly sure the whole town heard us last night...and this morning, someone could pass by," Jaskier protested but his hips were moving slightly with Geralt's hand and he wasn't really protesting.

"And?" Geralt asked.

"...bite me again?" Jaskier whined dropping his head back onto Geralt's shoulder exposing his neck to him.

Between how much Geralt liked marking up his Bard, and how excited his Bard got at the flash of pain, he was going to constantly be covered in his marks, not that Geralt would mind that!

* * *

"Geralt!" The scream echoed through the halls of Kaer Morhen and Geralt threw himself out the bathing tub and raced through the hallway, ignoring his brothers sticking their heads out of their bedrooms as he hurried towards his own room he now shared with his Bard.

"What is it?!" Geralt skidded into the room, grabbing a sword from beside the door and holding it up.

"Geralt!" Jaskier wailed and flung himself at the Witcher, clinging onto his back with his legs around his waist and his arms around Geralt's naked shoulders.

"What is it? What happened?" Geralt waved his sword around the room looking for the enemy.

"Kill it, kill it, kill it!" Jaskier demanded.

"Kill what?" Geralt frowned.

"The spider!" Jaskier wailed, and that was definitely laughter from the hallway followed by closing doors.

"Are you fucking kidding me Jaskier? I was in the bath!" Geralt huffed dropping his sword onto the table and wandering further into the room with his limpet of a Bard attached to him.

"Geralt it is huge! I am terrified for them, kill it!" Jaskier demanded.

"Are you serious? I thought that that was just something you came up with to get me to finally fuck you!" Geralt huffed turning to look into cornflower blue eyes that were wide with panic.

"I am completely serious Geralt! I am terrified of spiders, kill it!" Jaskier demanded.

"I am not your glorified spider hunter Jaskier!"

"You're my lover and are supposed to care for me! So kill it!"

"I am not killing it, this is ridiculous Little Lark, you have faced all sorts of monsters and creatures, you can not seriously be scared of spiders,"

"I am not scared of them, I am fucking terrified of them! Now kill it!"

"They are harmless, you need to get over this look we will…"

"If you take me towards that thing I swear to all the gods Geralt your cock will go nowhere near my arse or mouth for weeks!" Jaskier warned.

"For the love of all that is...you two are ridiculous drama queens!" Vesemir growled storming into the room and stomping over to the spider sitting on the wall. He grabbed it and then completely ignoring the completely naked, wet, dripping Witcher and his mostly naked Bard clinging to him, walked back out the room, slamming the door behind himself.

"I can't believe you!" Jaskier pouted at Geralt.

"I didn't have time!" Geralt tried protesting seeing the narrowed eyes.

"No blow jobs for you!" Jaskier declared jumping down and started storming away.

Geralt bared his teeth before pouncing, gripping his Bard around the waist and throwing him face down onto the bed, lifting his hips into the air and tore off his undergarments, baring his perfect peachy arse to Geralt's amber eyed view.

Geralt's brothers all groaned and rolled their eyes at the sounds that started coming from Geralt's room, the noise Jaskier made one they knew meant Geralt had just bitten him again, something they unfortunately knew from walking in on the two in various places around the fortress.

Jaskier clawed at the bed sheets, his erection waking hard and desperate between his legs as Geralt pulled his teeth from his arse cheek, parting his cheeks and licking a firm stripe between his cheeks just as the other Witchers in the keep raced to grab their ear plugs that they had needed desperately during this winter, Vesemir desperately grabbing the book that he had been reading to find out how to soundproof their rooms against Witcher hearing.

They couldn't wait for bloody spring to kick the two rabbits in their midst out the Fortress!


End file.
